The Quest
by Katur3
Summary: A new demigod joins camp half blood and goe's on a quest with the 7 most powerful demigods ever. But is there something different about than meets the eye?


**Hi everyone hope you like this fanfic if it is a complete fail I am sorry this is my first fanfic ever. Also if I don't update regularly if have lots of homework to keep up with.**

Katelyn

It was Monday the worst day of the week. The worst part about it being Monday is it's not even the holidays yet "why me?" I groaned as I got out of bed to get ready. If I had known what was going to happen that day I would have stayed in bed.

"Thank the Gods!" I said as I ran into class just in time. It was a normal day so I went through my routine as usual: Math, Break, Science, SOSE, Break then English. As I walked into the last class of the day I noticed 2 new girls who looked like your average mean popular girls pretty, bitchy, mean and 'cool'. Of cause all of the boys in class were drooling over them. Then they both stood up ready to give the class a presentation about themselves *groan* but luckily I zoned out after their first sentence which was "like I'm Tammi and this is like my sister Malli and we are like so like popular…" What felt like a second later.(Which was really 5 minutes later )When they had finished their presentation they walked back to their seats. But before she had sat down Malli (obviously the more sophisticated sister stood back up and walked over to one of the boys and whispered in his ear not realizing it was loud enough for me to hear her "I'm going to eat you up and suck out your soul like a cupcake." Then all of a sudden 2 teenager's one male, one female crashed through the glass door with a sword in their hands.

Everyone (minus the 2 new girls and me) ran screaming out of the room. Including the teacher While the two new girls started looking really pissed off and started turning into monsters. Now a bit of clarification here when I say monsters I don't mean bitches that are mean and ugly I mean real monsters. This made me feel like the best girl in the world. (Not) As the 2 teenager's walked past me (obviously not noticing that I was still there) I quickly took the knife out of the girls pocket just in case. Then the battle began (I quickly climbed onto the table nearest to me to avoid being pushed of my seat) the teenagers were fighting the monsters like there was no tomorrow and the monsters were fighting them back the same way. Then while the girl and the boy were both fighting one of the monsters at the same time the other one snuck up behind the boy and was about to kill him with her fangs I did a very silly thing I jumped of the desk and onto the monsters back while screaming "DIEEEEEEEEE!" and chopped it's head of. As soon as I had chopped of the monsters head it disintegrated under me so naturally I fell to the ground. By the time I had gotten up and brushed myself off the boy and girl had disintegrated their monster and turned round only to see me yelling at them "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

Percy (continue chapter 1)

Annabeth and I had just disintegrated an empousai when the girl who had just saved my life by disintegrating the other empousai started yelling at Annabeth and I"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" I wasn't quite sure how to answer this question in case she 1)called the police 2)called the mental hospital or 3) slapped me across the face. Luckily Annabeth answered for me "Hi. My name is Annabeth and this is my boyfriend Percy I'm guessing that your Katelyn we've just been talking to your mum." After that there were a couple of minutes of silence Katelyn looked like she was 1)figuring out if she could trust us or 2)figuring out the best way to kill us with the knife she was holding. I was personally hoping for the first option but my opinion doesn't really count so any way after a minute or two she said"well it's very nice to meet you my name as you know is Katelyn and I've decided to trust you. For now." this was really good news for Annabeth and I because it meant we didn't have to drag Katelyn away kicking and screaming so I said "Cool ummm oh yeah your mum packed you your bag and we sent it off to Camp Half Blood and now all we have to do is shadow travel back to camp with the help of my dog Mrs O'Leary" I said with a grin and then whistled for Mrs O'Leary. Soon I saw her bounding up the hill looking very pleased with herself. When Mrs O'Leary got up to us Katelyn started laughing because Mrs O'Leary was sniffing her as Katelyn said seriously awesome dog especially how big she is but why is the camp the camp called Camp Half Blood. Half Blood meaning what?"Half Blood meaning half your blood is Greek Gods anyway hold back on talking till we get there because we won't be able to hear you." Then I got the 3 of us to put our hands on Mrs O'Leary's back as I told her to shadow travel back. As soon as we got to Camp Half Blood Katelyn ran into the bushes and chucked up. I chuckled it was good to be back.

**Also please review and give me ideas and feedback so I can keep going with this thanks again for reading this.**


End file.
